


Stuck in Traffic

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: The group is stuck in traffic and Seonghwa really has to pee. Yunho offers his assistance.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 84





	Stuck in Traffic

Could've been an accident. Could've been construction ahead. Could've just been a temporary lane closure. Whatever the case, cars were in a near standstill in traffic for as far as Seonghwa could see.

It was already frustrating enough to be cooped up in the van after such a long day, but to add insult to injury, Seonghwa had to pee badly. Normally he'd swallow his pride and ask for the manager to pull over, but there was no getting the vehicle into other lanes in that kind of traffic. He really didn't want to take his chances dipping through four lanes on a packed highway.

He crossed his legs, knee bouncing. It earned Yunho's attention. "You alright, hyung?"

"Just gotta take a leak."

"That's tough. How bad?"

"Bad." Seonghwa emphasized with a humorless chuckle, then a smile that felt more like a wince.

Yunho looked at him for a moment, a furrow of his brows in sympathy. "We're almost home."

"I hope so."

"It won’t be much longer. You can do this.”

Optimistic and uplifting words if Seonghwa didn’t have his legs crossed together as tightly as he did, biting down on his tongue just to distract from the ache. Every minute was agonizing, a spike in his heart rate when he felt his bladder pulse with need every time the car so much as crawled.

He felt Yunho staring at him for the duration. After about ten minutes, he checked in again. “If we had a bottle or something-”

Seonghwa shook his head. "Manager cleaned out the car this morning. Just my luck.” He thought that was the end of the exchange, a shame because the conversation served as a good distraction.

"I could-" then Yunho stopped abruptly. “Actually, it’s a dumb idea. Nevermind.”

"What was it?”

Yunho shook his head. "Don’t worry about it.”

He felt his brows furrow, desperation causing his frustrated grimace. "I'm willing to try anything right now. I'm going to explode."

Yunho regarded him for a moment, whether with sympathy or with caution, Seonghwa couldn’t tell. "I could- I could pretend I'm laying down on your lap, that way they can’t see.” He lowered his voice for what followed. “Then I could drink it.”

The shock of it made him nearly forget how desperate he was. "Excuse me?"

Yunho went searing red on the ears, tipping Seonghwa off to the nature of the suggestion. His voice got smaller as he repeated himself. "I could drink it."

And while Seonghwa had about a million thoughts at once, all he could really focus on was the relief he craved. "Only if you want to." At that point, he was really hoping Yunho wouldn’t balk.

Gaze met dead on, he was given a solid, definitive nod. “I want to."

Yunho eased his jacket off, fluffing it in Seonghwa's lap to fashion something of a pillow, obscuring as much as possible. Things were looking safe, though. In the middle row, Wooyoung was knocked out. Yeosang also nodded off while Hongjoong was in the front seat fiddling with his phone.

Yunho rested his head on his lap, head heavy on his crotch and his nose brushing over his stomach, right by the bladder, causing Seonghwa to wince again after another stab of need. He breathed in rhythm, Yunho's movements kept slow and small as he pulled Seonghwa's dick out. Just the head and just enough for Yunho to work with.

Yunho gave one look over to the other passengers before turning his head, closing his mouth a little past the tip of Seonghwa’s cock, forming a seal. He hummed, the tiniest little, “Mm” as a resolute indication that he was ready, along with a small nod and a look in his eyes that held enough enthusiasm for the two of them.

As bad as he had to go, Seonghwa was a clogged pipe with the performance anxiety. His bladder ached and he pushed, but nothing came. "I'm trying," he mouthed.

Yunho wasn’t really doing anything with his mouth. Not mindfully, anyway, occasionally swallowing back spit causing the mouth to move around him, causing the tongue to brush over the head of his cock. It felt good and that made it all the more difficult.

He focused on the churning and sloshing in him when the car pulled out of a standstill in a creeping lurch forward, only to stop again. He felt it, resistance easing in his impromptu meditation. When he felt himself approaching the point of no return, he whispered, "Now."

His stream started in a trickle. He really didn't believe this was actually happening until he felt the first gulp and saw the bob of Yunho's throat. He breathed out louder than he would have liked, following with a sweeping glance to make sure the other passengers were asleep or distracted.

It was hard to keep the pace under control, but he tried to keep it steady so Yunho could keep up. His eyes were called over when Yunho's legs shifted, a poor attempt at an awkward angle of him trying to cross one leg over the other up high to hide that he was straining hard. Seonghwa couldn't deny the sexual component any longer, not that he really understood what Yunho got out of it. To each their own if it meant the remainder of his commute wouldn't be in agony.

The gulps were consistent, synced in time. He had to wonder if Yunho liked the taste, but being able to see the clear imprint of his cock by his thigh, he figured he at least didn't mind it. When the stream tapered, he damn near jumped feeling a light suck as if trying to draw out more. He gave a thumbs up when he was done, shifting back hoping to get his cock out of Yunho's mouth before he had a reaction of his own.

Voluntary or not, Yunho just did one hell of a favor. When Yunho shifted, Seonghwa put a hand on his side to keep him in place and mouthed, "Stay down."

"More?" Yunho mouthed, smile wide and eyes bouncing eagerly toward Seonghwa's cock.

Seonghwa shook his head, taking off his own jacket and laying it down over Yunho's lap. He smiled a bit at the suggestion, and when Yunho returned it, he figured he got his point across.

Yunho was big. He knew that. Feeling him without seeing him, he felt even bigger. He ran his hand up against it, getting an idea of the size and searching for the button. His fingers found it, popped it open and pulled down the zipper. Both looked down, but it was completely obscured by the coat save for the bump of Seonghwa’s hand moving around beneath it.

A little dry, Seonghwa used what he could of the precum, spread it over the head to keep the smooth glide of his thumb. He looked at Yunho biting down on his bottom lip to keep from causing a fuss.

“Does it hurt?” Seonghwa whispered.

Yunho shook his head, a no.

A favor for a favor, though Seonghwa liked the feeling of big, twitching cock in hand. He liked Yunho’s wary looks every which direction every time he let out a pitchy breath, only to land back up at Seonghwa, looking flushed and giddy with their shared secret.

He didn’t think he’d manage to get Yunho to cum, but his hand was slowed by one grabbing onto his wrist over the coat. “Close,” me mouthed.

“It’s okay.” He hoped none of it would get on his jacket, but he knew that was a lost cause. He was resigned to it feeling it pulse against his hand, dribbling out hot. Only when Yunho started getting soft did he pull his hand back. His wrist was caught on the way up. His hand was guided, and he watched Yunho lick his own cum off Seonghwa’s hand.

Damn. The look that accompanied of daring hesitance went straight to Seonghwa’s stomach. When clean, Yunho sat up, pretending to stretch as if he napped. He buttoned his jeans back up beneath the jacket before returning it. “Thanks, hyung.”

Seonghwa handed Yunho’s jacket back to him in turn. “No, thank you.”

Maybe they’d talk about when they got back. Maybe they’d pretend it never happened. Whatever the case, not even thirty minutes of crawling in traffic passed before Yunho let out a whisper of a swear.

“What is it?”

Seonghwa knew the answer when he saw the bounce of Yunho’s leg. “Now I have to pee.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really did almost title this, "yunho drinks seonghwa's piss in a car", because honestly what more did you need to know at a glance to decide if you were gonna read this or not


End file.
